The National Prostatic Cancer Project is a National Cancer Institute grant-supported program of basic and clinical research dealing with cancer of the prostate. This all out effort deals simultaneously with etiology, diagnosis and treatment. Virginia Mason Research Center is involved in the treatment subgroup of the project in cooperation with The Massachusetts General Hospital, Tulane University School of Medicine, The University of Iowa Hospitals and Clinics, Wayne State University School of Medicine, University of California Medical Center at San Diego, Johns Hopkins Hospital and The University of Tennessee Center for Health Sciences. The objective of this project is to identify and evaluate single chemotherapeutic agents and combinations of hormonal and/or chemotherapeutic agents which might be useful in the treatment of prostate cancer. Patients with different stages of prostatic cancer are randomly assigned to treatment with single or combinations of chemotherapeutic agents. If according to protocol, remission or clinical benefit ensues, therapy may be continued indefinitely. Therapy will be crossed over for patients whose disease progresses. Patient progress is monitored throughout the study and followed until death. This project will allow rapid evaluation of single agents or combination therapy in the treatment of advanced prostatic carcinoma and is testing the effectiveness of promising hormonal and chemical agents as adjuvants in the treatment of earlier stages of this disease.